Shinsuke Satoru
*'This article is under construction' Shinsuke Satoru (伸介悟, Satoru Shinsuke) is a from . He possesses the rare Kekkei Genkai the , and as a result possesses all , including the rare , which he is extremely proficient in using. He is the Third known 'natural' wielder after Nagato Uzumaki (who was the one after The Sage of The Six Paths, not counting Madara Uchiha), as he had it transplanted, making him have an 'unnatural' Rinnegan. His Rinnegan, instead of the usual grayish-purple, is white and slightly grey. Appearance Shinsuke's appearance is has remained consistent throughout Shabih's Naruto Fanon. A recurring theme in Shinsuke's appearance is that he is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his age. He is a tall, muscular man with medium-sized spiky black hair and dark brown eyes, who wears a necklace of Tomoe, which makes him appear similiar to the Sage of The Six Paths. After activating the Rinnegan, his eyes turn white with a ripple-like pattern. He carries a Katana on his back. His normal attire is comparable to Sasuke Uchiha's. He wears a black high-collared short-sleeved shirt which is open at the torso. He wears black pants. He also wears a short-sleeved long black cloak (very similiar to that of the Fourth Hokage's coat and the Akatsuki cloak) over his normal attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges and closed on the front by a thin purple rope. He keeps his headband on his forehead, like most other Shinobi. The Satoru Clan symbol is on the back of his cloak. Personality History Abilities According to Tsunade, Shinsuke is one of the most gifted shinobi who have served The Leaf Village, being considered Kage-level. Shinsuke possesses incredible stamina and vitality. Scoring the highest in the performance tests and in the written tests, he easily graduated at the top of his class when he was in the Academy. He also has considerable knowledge on sealing jutsu. He has been noted to, on many occassions, to have quite high chakra levels. His high chakra levels allow him to access a large sum of high ranked ninjutsu, such as his , which is a result of his Rinnegan, being slightly more resilient than Nagato but still getting very exhausted. He also has very good control over his chakra, being capable of using it for not only ninjutsu, but also for escaping high level Genjutsu, as well as to power up his taijutsu. Shinsuke's large chakra levels allow him to use high level as well. His skill in Nature Releases allows him to be able to breath underwater, by utilizing water and wind releases. He is known worldwide for his use of the Yin-Yang Release Armour (which's abilities are mostly unknown), but have been seen in Naruto: Generation 2 to be able to fight on the level of a Jinchuuriki and a Kage. Plot Trivia *Shinsuke is the second character I have made on this wikia. *Shinsuke has completed 850 official missions in total: 150 D-Rank, 200 C-Rank, 150 B-Rank, 150 A-Rank, 200 S-Rank. Quotes Category:Male Characters Category:Shabih